


300 Kilometers Apart

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, TsukiHina, TsukiHina Week, TsukiHina Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Shouyou is back in Tokyo after spending the summer in Sendai helping his grandmother with her flowers shop, he made Kei promise to contact him at least three day per week. Kei had already decided to send him a message at least twice a day, every day.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: TsukiHina week 2020!





	300 Kilometers Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the TsukiHina Week 2020, the prompt I decided to go with is Long-Distance Relationships. Those of you who had read my previous work for this week will noticed this is the suit of "Flower Boy" posted on Day 2. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Summer was over and Shouyou was back in Tokyo. He made Kei promise to contact him at least three day per week. Kei had already decided to send him a message at least twice a day, every day. Summer was over and Shouyou was back in Tokyo. He made Kei promise to contact him at least three day per week. Kei had already decided to send him a message at least twice a day, every day. 

To make sure they didn't only have pictures in their phones, Shouyou dragged him more than once into photobooths; the more pictures they had from each other the better it was. Kei could clearly imagine his small boyfriend keeping one in his wallet and the other stick on the wall of his apartment, maybe on a corkboard. Kei didn't really mind, as long as Shouyou was happy, that's all that was mattering. 

He knew Shouyou didn't want to go back to Tokyo, Kei told him to go back to finish his year and after he could maybe look into applying at Sendai university if they were offering the same classes. 

"Yeah, you're right, but a year away from you will be long" whine Shouyou nuzzling against Kei neck.

"It's not even a full year."

Kei was right, it wasn't a full year, just a few months, plus Shouyou could still come and see him, but he still didn't want to go back. 

"You'll see, those few months will pass quickly." assured Kei kissing Shouyou's forehead.

Once Shouyou was back in Tokyo, Kei called him twice a day, one the morning to wish him a good day and one at night to wish him good night, it was like that for the first week, then he called him three times a day, eventually he called him as often as he can when he knew they were both free, there was video call sometimes when they felt the voice of the other wasn’t enough, when they needed to see the other. 

While they were talking to each other everyday, Kei still missed his boyfriend as much as his boyfriend was missing him. Having a long distance relationship was harder than Kei originally thought and it was even harder when Shouyou was telling him how much he was missing him. 

One day after coming back from university, he saw that he received a letter from Tokyo, Shouyou had written an actual letter to him. Now he knew why his boyfriend had asked him his address. 

After putting away his things, Kei carefully opened the envelope and unfold the papers that were inside. Some pictures taken with an instant camera; his boyfriend had written a few words on it, like “I ❤ U”, “Can’t wait to see U”, “I miss U”. It made Kei smile, his boyfriend could be so cheesy sometimes, but that's how he loved him. 

In the letter, Shouyou was talking about his day and how school was going, all things Kei already knew, but the thought of his boyfriend taking the time to write him a letter warmed his heart. He was talking about how he was missing him, how he just wanted to fall asleep in his arms on the couch. He wanted to play volleyball with him soon, take more pictures, go on a stroll with their fingers locked together. He wrote how he just missed everything about Kei and the time they spent together. 

At the end of the letter, Kei noticed the little drawing of a flower his boyfriend included with a small note beside it. _ “This is a real flower, can you find which one it is? Once you find it, write me the answer in a letter, I love you - Shouyou.”  _

“Damned flower boy” thought Kei but he couldn’t help but smile at the effort his boyfriend put into it. 

Now Kei needed to find which flower it was, getting off the couch, he walked to his night table where he found a book on flower symbolism he bought when he started dating Shouyou. Not that he really cared about flowers, he just wanted to know what his boyfriend was talking about. 

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Kei turned the book’s pages without really knowing how he could find the name of the flower Shouyou drew. He could maybe go to the flowers shop, it might be easier to find the one he is looking for if all the flowers are in front of him. Looking at the time, it was a bit late to go, he knew Shouyou’s grandmother was closing a by earlier since her grandson wasn’t around to help. He didn’t have anything planned for the next day, maybe he could go and give her, he didn’t know much, but he could at least help with the customer ready to pay. 

The next day Kei woke up and after doing his matinal routine he sent the usual morning text to his boyfriend

K:”Good morning Shou”

The reply came soon after, like if his boyfriend was waiting for this message.

S:”Morning Kei! Did you sleep well?”

K:”Yes, but I would have slept better if you were beside me.” 

That one was cheesy, but Kei didn’t care, he missed his boyfriend. 

S:”Awww, soon Kei soon, we will wake up beside each other 😊.”

K:”Can’t wait.”

S:”What are you planning to do today?”

K:”Nothing exciting, maybe study for an upcoming test,you? You have your doctor appointment today right? You didn’t forget?”

S:”Ha ha I didn’t forget, don’t worry 😊 I’m on my way to go there, after I’m meeting with a fews friends to play volley.”

Kei was jealous, he wanted to play volleyball with his boyfriend too. 

K: “Be careful ok.”

S: “I will 😊, Love U Kei ❤.”

K: “Love you too. Talk to you later.”

S: “❤❤❤❤”

Sometimes Kei wondered if he was deserving such a loving boyfriend. 

After looking at the time, Kei got ready and left for the flower shop, making sure he had the letter and drawing with him. 

He arrived before the opening, he could see Shouyou’s grandmother by the window preparing to get the stand out; he softly knocked on the window to get her attention. The older woman immediately recognized him and came to unlock the door. 

“Tsukishima-san, happy to see you this early, as you know the shop is not open now” she said greeting him with a warm smile. 

“I know Hinata-san, I came to help you.”

“Ah what a sweet boy you are, happy my Shouyou and you are close friends,” she said with a wink. 

Kei knew the woman was aware of the nature of his relationship with her grandson, she never showed any sign she was opposed to it, in fact she seemed really happy to see them happy together. 

Hinata-san showed Kei which stand needed to be taken out and how to spread the flowers in them, following her instruction, he took out everything, putting the stand together and filling them with the flowers. Kei carefully looked at them, trying to find the flower Shouyou drew in his letter. 

It was a pink flower with a lot of layered petals in circles, the only thing he knew is that it wasn't a rose. 

He paid attention to all the flowers he was seeing while making the customers pay, but without any luck, he wasn't able to identify the flower. 

At the end of the end, while helping Hinata-san to clean up and close the shop, Kei was putting away the different flowers when a pink one caught his attention. They were very similar to the one his boyfriend drew; Kei read the sign "Pink Carnation".

Once he was back to his apartment, the first thing Kei did was to look for pink carnations into his book of flower symbolism, he found out they generally mean “I Miss You”; Kei smiled, of course his boyfriend would do that. 

After putting the letter safely in a drawer, he wondered if he should write back or go see him during the weekend; surprising Shouyou seemed like a good idea, he could stop by a flower shop in Tokyo before, he could also write the answer in a letter that he could give with the flowers. He told him to write the answer in a letter, not to send him back by mail after all. Yeah, that was a good plan. It was Friday if he wanted to leave early Saturday he needed to start working on that now.

He flipped through the book, looking for flowers Shouyou would like, it didn’t matter if Kei found them pretty or not, the only thing he wanted was for his boyfriend to like them.

Pink carnation was obviously his top choice, forget-me-not looked like an interesting choice too, their name was telling pretty much what was the meaning of that flower. He wondered if he could add red roses, but decided to go for the red tulip instead, the last flowers species he wanted to put in this bouquet were definitely sunflowers, they might clash with the other flowers, but they were Shouyou’s personal favorite. Kei thought they could have a little garden where they could grow sunflowers when they get older. He smiled at this idea, he was already thinking about his future with his boyfriend. 

Now that he had chosen the flower he wanted, only the letter was left to write, at first he thought to simply write “pink carnation = I miss you”, he knew Shouyou would laugh at that, but he also wanted to write something more personal. Kei could be blunt and harsh, he could be stingy and boreline really mean. He wasn’t good with words, talking about his feelings wasn’t his forte but for Shouyou he wanted to make the effort to tell him how he felt. 

He sat at his desk and stared at the blank paper in front of him, he could use his computer to write it and just print it, but he felt like a handwritten letter would mean even more. 

After thinking a long time about what he wanted to say, he decided the best way to write this letter was just to make it simple; Shouyou wasn’t someone complicated, he liked simple things. 

Letter written, Kei carefully folded the paper and slid it in an envelope that he put next to his phone. 

After going on with what was remaining of his day and preparing a bag with a few stuff in it he texted his boyfriend good night and got into bed after setting his alarm. 

Saturday morning came, Kei woke-up with his alarm, sent a quick text to Shouyou, wishing him to have a good day while eating breakfast. He then took his bag and left for the train station.

Once in Tokyo, Kei wasn’t too sure where he should go, he did have Shouyou’s address, but it was still the first time he was in this part of Tokyo alone. A part of him wanted to call his boyfriend, but he really wanted this to be a surprise. 

Getting out of the station, he looked around and took his phone out, to see how far he was from Shouyou’s place, he saw he could walk there he look at the same time if there was any flower shop on his way there, there was one, it was better than nothing, Kei just hoped it had the flowers he needed. 

Kei was about to start walking when he received a call from Shouyou. 

“Hey.”

“Hello~”

“Feeling lonely?”

“Haha, missed your voice.”

“Shouyou.”

“Was studying for a test and got bored.”

“Important test?”

“Kind of….yes.”

“Go back to studying.”

“Keiiiiiiiii”

“Stop whining and go back studying, we can talk later.”

“Okay”

Kei heard his boyfriend sighing at the other end.

“Shou, talk to you later, I promise, call you back in about two hours?”

“Yeah, talk to you later, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Kei waited for his boyfriend to end the call before continuing walking, he didn’t want to take the risk of Shouyou knowing where he was by picking up some background noise, even if he was pretty sure that his boyfriend would be too busy to hear anything from the background.

Kei walked for twenty minutes before getting to the flower shop, he looked around and luck was on his side since the relatively small shop had all the flowers he wanted. Once he had paid he continued his way to Shouyou apartment after looking in the direction on his phone. 

Arriving at the destination, he looked at the building, it wasn’t really big, it was one of those apartments with an exterior alley. He knew two hours hadn't passed yet, but he still called his boyfriend. 

“Kei! Being two hours already?”

“No, just wanted to ask you to look outside in the parking lot.”

“Why?”

“Please, just look.”

“Okay~ you stay on the line?”

“Of course.”

He heard Shouyou getting up and walked to the door. 

Kei had his eyes on the building, waiting for a door to open and see his little sun appearing. 

Shouyou opened his apartment door and looked in the parking lot and he was there, the tall blond that occupied most of his dream was there waiting for him in the parking lot with a flower bouquet. 

Shouyou quickly ended the call and disappeared in his apartment to put on his shoes, and came back running down the stairs; Kei barely had the time to open the camera app on his phone to film his very happy and surprised boyfriend, who launched himself to embrace him. 

“KEI!!!!”

Kei catched Shouyou and could see the bright smile he had, his goaled was almost achieved. 

“Why didn't you tell me anything?”

“Wanted to surprise you, did it work?” said Kei, giving Shouyou the bouquet. 

Shouyou's eyes became shiny, Kei could see the tear forming in the corner of his boyfriend's eyes. 

“Yes!”

Shouyou keep looking at the flower while Kei was taking the letter out,

“Here this comes with it.”

“Kei~”

“But let’s get back to our apartment before you open it,” said Kei, leaving a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s temple.

“Yeah!”

They locked fingers and climbed up the stair landing to the Shouyou apartement. 

Before opening the letter, Shouyou put the flower in the water and took a closer look at it. 

“Pink carnation, forget-me-not, red tulip and my favorite, sun flowers. Thank you Kei.”

“As long as they made you happy.”

“They are, now the letter.”

Shouyou sat on a chair, unfold the paper and began to read. 

_ “Dear Shou, the answer to your question is Pink carnation which means I miss you”, I could have just written this answer on a paper and sent it to you by mail, but it would have be lame right ? And I didn’t want to give you something lame. So I write you a short letter, a short letter to tell you how much I love you and how much I miss you bright smile in the morning; I can’t wait for us to live together just to be able to watch you sleep and have a garden full of sunflowers where we will make memories together.. I’m thankful to destiny to have put you on my path, ok maybe I should thank Yamaguchi if it wasn’t for his stubbornness I would have never met the guy who made me see life on the bright side, the guy who put color into my life.” _

Shouyou finished reading the letter and looked at his boyfriend, he knew he didn’t have to say anything for Kei to understand how he felt. Shouyou got up his chair, to go sit onto Kei laps to bury his head in the crook of his neck. Kei passed his arms around his waist and put his head on the top of Shouyou’s head. 

“I love you”

“I love you too.”

They stayed like that, just savoring the moment, knowing it will not last, at least for now. Kei will have to go back home on Sunday. 

Long distance relationship could be hard sometimes, not being able to see each other when they wanted, but they were lucky enough to leave in the same country, they could call each other without caring about the time zone, they could write each other a letter without wondering how long it would take for the other to received it and the most important thing, they were only 300 km away from each other so they could still spend time together without having to cross an ocean. Yeah, long distance relationships weren't that bad, it just made them appreciate the time spent together even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading as much I enjoyed writing it!  
> let me know what you think in the comment below.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @MelPervy
> 
> ~Thank You for Reading ~


End file.
